Love is like: The Colors of the Rainbow
by Areabella .R. Lovestrong
Summary: Ali Sage is part of the Night World but her bad past makes her distance herself from almost everyone.  Winter and Jasper are the only people shes ever trusted.  what will happen when she must learn to trust someone she hates to save her friends?


_**Love is like:**_

_**The colors **_

_**of the**_

_**Rainbow**_

_**By: AreaBella .R. Lovestrong **_

_**Dedicated to: **_

_**All my friends who helped support me along the great, adventurous ride of writing a book. A special thanks to Hannah who helped me a lot in this book. Hope we all go far!**_

_**-A.R.L**_

NAME: Ali Marie Sage

NICK NAME: Sage

AGE: 18

GENDER: Female

RACE: Shape-shifter

ANIMAL: Panther

APPEREANCE: Short black hair, cut Japanese stile (long-ish in front, short in back with side bangs). 5'9, bright silvery blue eyes, tan and strong.

CHARACTER: sassy, smart, clever, sarcastic, funny, doesn't like to be bossed around, very rarely listens to rules, good pick pocketer, loves the night, stubborn.

BACKGROUND: when Ali was 10 years old her family abandoned her and left her on the streets. Ever since she hardly trusts anyone except Winter and Jasper, her best friends since she was little. She lives in Los Vegas.

SOULMATE: Nate Bill Rush

NAME: Nate Bill Rush

NICK NAME: Na-Na!

AGE: 20

REAL AGE: 113

GENDER: Male

RACE: Vampire

APEREANCE: Shaggy, long-ish brown hair that falls in his eyes, dark, dark brown eyes that look almost black. 6'0, tan-ish and strong.

CHARACTER: Funny, plays with girls, stubborn, annoying, smirks a lot, good guy, bad past.

BACKGROUND: Unknown

SOULMATE:Ali Marie Sage

NAME: Winter Mary Colifeen

NICK NAME: Wint

AGE: 18

GENDER: Female

RACE: Witch

APPEREANCE: long silver hair that goes down to her hips, bright green eyes, kind face, pointed features. 5'10, pale and strong.

CHARACTER: Kind, loves animals, don't get her angry, stronger then looks, follows rules, hates fish and despises Vampires.

BACKGROUND: Winter's parents were killed in a car crash when she was little. Her sister was murdered by a Vampire. Her brother and her are the only ones that survived. She's learned to be kind and loving despite her past.

SOULMATE: Unknown

NAME: Jasper August Colifeen

NICK NAME: Jasp

AGE: 16

GENDER: Male

RACE: Witch (or Wizard if ya like)

APPEREANCE: short silver hair, green-ish blue eyes, pointed features, 5'7, pale and strong.

CHARACTER: Quiet, shy, prefers to be alone, is very close with his sister, Winter. He would do anything to keep her and her best friend, Ali safe. Loves food!

BACKGROUND: Jasper and Winter are very close. They talk about everything. Jasper watched as his other sister was killed by a Vampire and now hates Vampire's.

SOULMATE: Unknown

Chapter 1

Stupid city.

That's all I could think, walking down this dark street with the dim lights of the bars I passed by. Sure, I lived on these same streets my whole life but that wasn't the point.

I've lived here my whole life and it still hasn't impressed me. Come on people! Find a better vacation spot!

I was almost out of the city when I turned onto the lawn and unlocked the door to Winter's and my house. Winter's brother, Jasper also lived with us but you rarely saw him. He only came out to help us hunt bad Vampires and to eat.

For a skinny boy he can pack food like there's no tomorrow. I laughed thinking about it as I walked into the dark house. I flipped the switch and jumped when I saw Winter and Jasper jump up from behind the couch and yell,

"SURPRISE!"

"Happy Birthday, Ali!" Winter cried, runs over and gives me a death hug. Oh yeah, did I mention it's my Birthday?

"The only good thing about birthday's are we get to eat at Burger King." I said as I finished up my fries.

"Oh come on! You ge-"Winter started but was cut off as Jasper stiffened.

"Jasper. What's wrong?" Winter asked, acting calm while I look around.

There. Two Vampires using a poor human girl as their play toy. A snarl rises in my throat as I watch them take her outside.

"Lets go." I said, getting up, forgetting about out food that was left. Winter and Jasper jumped up also, as we followed the Vampires and girl out the door and into a dark alley. Typical. I pulled my stake out of my belt and watched Winter and Jasper do the same.

I preferred not to change Panther in front of the girl. It might scare her. I don't know. Maybe that's just me.

I rushed forward as I saw the tall vampire with blonde hair lean down to drink.

"Get away from her, you bloodsucking demon!" I growled and kicked him away from the girl, who fell to the ground, terrified. I didn't think saying something like,

"Oh! Its ok! I'm just going to kill these Vampires and you can continue on with your life like nothing happened!" and smile. Yep! that's convincing!

I saw Winter and Jasper, out of the corner of my eye, taking down the other Vampire.

"I guess it's just you and me." I said. I lunged at him but he step sided and threw me into the wall. He walked forward and grabbed my neck, lifting me off the ground.

Winter and Jasper are to busy fighting to help me. I guess we picked ones that could fight. That's new.

"do I know you from somewhere, Hun?" the blonde one whispers in my ear.

"Oh yes! You're the famous Ali Sage, who turns on her own world with her two side kicks." he finishes. His voice sounds lethal and sarcastic.

I struggle trying to get his hands from my neck. I can't breath and I can feel myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

I mentally scold myself for thinking they were just any Vampire's. Any Vampires I could take.

Suddenly the blonde Vampire got a surprised look on his face. I looked down and see the tip of a stake sticking threw his heart. He slowly crumpled to the ground and desinagrated.

I fall gasping and look up.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said as I saw who it was.

"Anytime." he said and picked up his stake, which now lay in a pile of ashes.

Winter rushed forward,

"Are you ok?" she asked, worriedly looking me up and down. I just nodded.

"Those guys were strong." Winter said and I nodded again.

"I want to go home. I'm still hungry." Jasper grumbles, "Stupid leeches. Won't let me eat in peace."

I laughed despite myself,

"yeah. Lets go home. Enough excitement for one day." I said and put an arm around each of their shoulders.

"nice birthday. It had a nice *zing!* of action. So who gets the credit for hiring the bloodsuckers?" I asked.

Jasper raised his hand and we all laughed as we walk home together.


End file.
